


Happy Accidents

by Bow_Ties



Series: Night Shifts [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Detective!Yaz, Dog - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, One-shot for Night Shifts, Paramedic!13, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow_Ties/pseuds/Bow_Ties
Summary: “Jane”, Yaz breathed, using the moment to back away from the animal a little bit. “Why is there a dog in our house?”Yaz is at home preparing a special dinner for Jane, but then nothing goes according to plan.A one-shot follow-up to the multi-chap AU "Night Shifts"
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Night Shifts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702453
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JTtrack2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTtrack2/gifts).



> This is a little follow-up to my Night Shifts AU, written for the lovely JTtrack2. Mate, you are wonderful and deserve all the good things! I hope this will make you smile :)
> 
> The story also features a special guest appearance, for yasminkhxns ;)
> 
> And finally thanks to timelxrd for checking this fic for accurate dog protrayal! ;D
> 
> Here we go :)

Soft notes were floating through the air, emitting from the radio on the shelf next to the sink as Yaz was cutting up vegetables, a big pot simmering on the stove. Her brow was creased in concentration as she leaned to the side, bending down to read over a passage in the recipe lying on the countertop next to her. Without looking up, she reached out towards the volume button, and turned the music up slightly.

Jane had insisted on bringing the clunky, battered device into their new home. At first, the grey-ish cube had been a thorn in Yaz’s side; after all, she liked her place neat, with no unnecessary junk lying around. She had a phone that she could play music from just as well, yet Jane had not backed down.

“I’m giving it a second chance at life!” she had exclaimed. “Can you believe someone threw this beauty away even though the only thing it needed was to give one of the screws on the circuit board a toggle?”

Yaz would not have exactly called the taped together device “a beauty”, yet with a kiss and irresistible puppy eyes, she had been convinced.

Now - although Yaz would not admit to it in front of Jane - she had developed a soft spot for the old radio. She actually enjoyed listening to the news in between songs, as it reminded her of her childhood. Her dad loved listening to the radio as he made his terrible pakora, and Yaz and Sonya had sometimes danced around him when their favorite songs came on. 

Tonight, however, Yaz was too nervous to dance. Throwing the vegetables into the frying pan in front of her, she breathed in the scents that filled their kitchen. She had asked her mother for her vegetable curry recipe, as it was Jane’s favorite. Yaz had followed the recipe to a tee, wanting it to be absolutely perfect. Tonight was a special night, after all.   
  
Wiping off her fingers on the kitchen towel slung over her shoulder, Yaz threw a look at the clock. Time to get changed, she thought, checking on her cooking a last time, covering the pan with a lid to let the vegetables simmer in the spices.   
  
When she heard a key turn in the door thirty minutes later, Yaz was dressed in black trousers and a silk blouse, an outfit she hoped Jane would recognise. She hadn’t worn the blouse in ages, seeing as it had stopped being one of her favourites. Tonight however, putting it on that evening had given her butterflies, her mind inevitably jumping back to the times the same item of clothing had been taken  _ off _ her by Jane.   
  
As the door opened, Yaz felt a smile tug at her lips, yet it was replaced with a frown a moment later as she heard Jane talk to someone. Had Jane brought a friend home for dinner? Yaz suddenly felt a weight in her stomach. She didn’t think her nerves could deal with aborting this mission now, she had been on the edge for an entire week now leading up to this evening.   
  
“No you’ll be good, yes? You be good and Yaz will love you.”

Yaz’s frown deepened, and she slowly set the plates down on the table and walked around the corner towards the hallway.

“Jane?”

But the next thing Yaz saw was a whirlwind of brown and white, accompanied by a loud yelp as something jumped up and crashed into her, sending her tumbling backwards until she landed uncomfortably hard on her butt.

“What -” she started, and then there it was.

The face of a dog, just inches away from hers, tongue hanging out and what looked like a loopy smile on his face.

“Bailey!” Jane called out, rushing over towards them. She gently coaxed the spaniel mix off of Yaz, then helped her stand up. “Sit!” she told the dog firmly.   
  
“I’m sorry”, she said, placing a soft kiss on Yaz’s cheek. When she drew back, she was smiling apologetically. “They said that he’s very friendly. He’s just excited to meet new people.”

Yaz stood in the middle of her kitchen, looking back and forth between Jane and the dog, who was now sitting next to her, panting as he fixed them with his eyes. He let out a soft bark, and Jane bent down to give his ears a good scratch. “Good boy”, she smiled.

“Jane”, Yaz breathed, using the moment to back away from the animal a little bit. “Why is there a dog in our house?”

By the time Jane looked up, Yaz was standing with her back to the wall, her eyes fixed on Bailey. The dog was now gleefully munching on a treat that Jane had given him.

It was then that Jane realised that she had been missing a crucial piece of information.

“You’re afraid of dogs”, she said, eyes wide.

“No”, Yaz replied, albeit a little bit too quickly.

“You are!” Jane exclaimed, panic now bubbling up inside of her. “Oh no. Oh no! Yaz I had no idea I just -”

With another soft woof, Bailey demanded attention, and Jane bent down to scoop him up and hold him in her arms.   
  
“He’s a good boy”, Jane said, taking a careful step towards Yaz. “I just… you know I drive by the shelter every day on my way home, and sometimes I go in to look at the dogs or play with them, you know, to make myself feel better when I’m sad or nervous about stuff? And I always talked about how I wanted to adopt one day? And you never said anything so I figured you were alright! Anyway today I got in and there was Bailey and he just looked at me like this.”

At that, Jane pulled her brows up, imitating a sad puppy face. Bailey turned his head towards Yaz, and now she found herself confronted with two sad puppy faces.

“And I just… I fell in love Yaz”, Jane continued. “And I thought you’d be fine! I had no idea, I swear.”   
  
Yaz took a deep breath. She could do this, she was sure. If it made Jane happy, which it most certainly did, she would get there.

Slowly, she took a step towards Jane. Bailey immediately started wiggling in the blonde’s arms, eager to jump at Yaz once again and show his already undying love for the woman. Yet Jane held onto him tight, telling him softly to be good.

As she stood in front of them, Yaz looked over the animal in Jane’s arms. He looked… fluffy? And kind of funny, with that lopsided smile. Yaz felt herself smile a little bit, and carefully reached out. As her hand touched his head, stroking it gently, Bailey let out another woof, and Yaz felt her heart melt just a little bit. Feeling encouraged, and safe through Jane holding Bailey securely in her arms, she moved her hand to his ear, scratching it slightly.

The dog looked so profoundly happy at that, that Yaz felt a small laugh escape her, and Jane beamed. “See!” she said. “He’s a good boy.”

It was only then that Yaz felt something peculiar. Having shifted her hand to Bailey’s neck, she felt the collar underneath her fingers, yet there was something else. Carefully leaning closer, she saw it.

A ring, simple yet elegant, attached to Bailey’s collar.

“Jane”, she said, frowning. “Why does Bailey have a ring on his -”

The moment she spoke the words, Yaz realised, and her eyes went wide.

“Jane”, she breathed, and looked up to see the blonde blush furiously.

“See”, Jane said, “I had planned for this to go a little differently.”

Reaching towards the ring, Jane clicked it off the collar, and it dropped into Yaz’s open palm. She then bent down to let Bailey out of her arms, but she did not stand back up again. Instead, she went down on one knee.

“Oh my god.”

“No, just me”, Jane grinned, and Yaz wanted to smack her over the head, before she remembered the ring she was holding.

“So the plan was for you to be all excited about Bailey and  _ then _ to find the ring. I didn’t expect you to have to get used to him, first. But!” she continued, still on one knee. “That doesn’t change this.”

Jane took a deep breath, and Yaz felt her heart pound fast in her chest.

“I love you, Yasmin Khan. The last years have been amazing, and I haven’t felt like this in… well, longer than I can remember. You make me feel safe, Yaz”, Jane said, smiling. “And I hope I can do the same for you. I know it’s not always easy, being with me, with all the baggage I’m bringing into this, but -”

She lifted a hand, interrupting Yaz before she could say anything.

“I promise that I will always do my best to make you happy, if you will let me. So”, she drew in another, shakier breath. “Yasmin Khan, will you marry me?”

Yaz looked down at Jane, kneeling in the middle of their kitchen, the ring Yaz was holding glimmering faintly in the corner of her eye.

“Oh and one more thing”, Jane added, a mock apologetic smile on her face. “I come with the dog now. Bailey and me. Package deal.”

When a moment passed and Yaz was still simply staring at her, Jane began to grow worried. But then Yaz slowly reached into the pocket of her own trousers, and pulled out a small box, holding it out towards Jane as she snapped it open, revealing a ring.

“Oh my God”, Jane breathed, jaw dropping.

“Nope”, Yaz replied. “Just me.”

And then suddenly both women broke out into laughter, causing Bailey to let out a short yelp as he came padding towards them, sniffing the air curiously. 

As the laughter subsided, Yaz sank down in front of Jane, placing her hands on the sides of her face, looking her in the eye.

“I guess that means your answer is yes?” Jane said, smiling as she reached out to toy with the collar of Yaz’s blouse. As her eyes roamed over it, Jane suddenly frowned. “Hang on”, she said. “Is that?”

Yaz grinned. “Yup.”

“Well hello.”

Slowly, Jane leaned forward, her hand still holding on to Yaz’s blouse. Just before their lips touched, she stopped.

“So?”

“So what?”

“Your answer.”

“Is yes you idiot.”

And then their lips were pressed together, both of them grinning against each other’s mouth as happiness bubbled through their chests. They briefly broke apart as rings were pushed over fingers, and then their mouths crashed together once more, their kiss deepening, as they tumbled to the floor together. Soon enough, Yaz’s blouse was opened, and Jane’s hands eagerly roamed over naked skin, followed by her mouth placing soft kisses above Yaz’s chest. She was just about to push her hand under the waistband of Yaz’s jeans, to the eager, soft moans of her fiancée, when suddenly something cold and wet pressed against her cheek.

Startled, she stopped with just her fingertips underneath the waistband - causing a soft groan of protest from Yaz - and lifted her head. As she turned it to the side, there was Bailey, tongue hanging out, padding closer as he nuzzled his head in between them, finally letting it rest on Yaz’s chest.

When Jane looked back down, Yaz was smiling, one eyebrow lifted. 

“So”, Jane started, a sheepish look on her face. “Bailey stays downstairs at night?”

“Bailey definitely stays downstairs at night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please consider taking a moment to leave a comment :)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr, I am @fuxdeiflswued and I promise I don't bite :D


End file.
